


A Magic Love Life

by GhostlyDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Multi, eventual magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDragon/pseuds/GhostlyDragon
Summary: Michelle and Maddie were just ordinary twins when one day they spot a suspicious man. Just who is he, and what is this group called AC that he seems to be apart of?





	1. The Suspicious Man

“Maddie! Git down here or we’re gonna be late fer tha’ dumb-ass school!” a sixteen year old girl with baby blue hair and pink eyes yelled upstairs. “Even Mattie left before you got down here!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Jesus Michelle, quit being such a stick in the mud.” Another voice, presumably Maddie, called back. “Also you know the only reason Matt leaves before us is because he doesn’t want to be seen with a fashion disaster like yourself.”

Michelle looked down at her light purple dress, white leggings and black flats, looked up and scowled at Maddie. “I ain’t a fashion disata’!” she indignantly yelled. ( WTF up with Maddie? Is she on her period or some shit? God) “’Sides, ya ‘r’ wearin’ ta same fuckin’ thang!”

“I am not, I’m wearing shorts! Also, get rid of that silly accent, why, I can barely understand you!” Maddie yelled right back. “Anyways, shouldn’t we be going? You were the one who was yelling at me to get going, no?”

And with that, the twins went off to school. “Hey, Michelle, don’t you agree that that guy is pretty suspicious?” asked Maddie. Michelle nodded her agreement. With that the twins went behind a bush to spy on him.

The guy was 6’9, had black hair and had sunglasses covering his eyes. He was very muscular, enough that as the twins followed him, they saw a few hundred girls swooning over him. About half of them even gave him their phone number! And he had the nerve to look bored by their actions...

As they followed him, the twins saw the man go into a dark alley way. He then put on a black sweatshirt with the initials AC. After they had been following him for a little longer, they saw him go up to another person with the same sweatshirt, but with demi shorts and combat boots. When they were close enough, the man leaned down to kiss the other on the lips. The other person responded almost immediately, fiercely kissing back.

As they crept away, all Michelle and Maddie could think about was what they had seen. Well, that and how they only have ten minutes until school starts and oh shit we should probably run.


	2. Matthew Comes In!

When Michelle and Maddie finally got to school, they were out of breath and found their little brother Matthew waiting for them. 

“What happened to you two? Why were you both so late? Did you get in a fight and get hurt and go to the hospital? Or did you two get hurt and not go to the hospital? Did you get into a fight with the Diamonds? Oh no, you did, didn’t you?! Oh god, what am I going to do!? My sisters got into a fight with the Diamonds!” he wailed. [ Zhis is fucking funny. Zhis Zext makes no sense.]The sisters could see that he was getting hysterical, so they took him to a more secluded place to calm him down. 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright. No, we didn’t get into a fight with the Diamonds, or anybody for that matter. Do you really think that we’d be that irresponsible?” Maddie comforted him. 

“N- No, b- but you t-two we- were g- gone for- for s- such a- a long t- time, th- that I just assu- assumed th- the w- worst,” Matthew blubbered. He was crying full blown tears now. The twins looked at each other for a minute, before Michelle sat down and brought Matthew down with her. She then started rocking him and whispering words of comfort. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have gone to school and that we should have stayed home and taken care of Matthew, but did mother listen? Nooo, and now we have to walk all the way back so that she can call this horrible place!” Maddie groaned. 

“Look on ta bright side. A’ least ya don’ have ta curry ‘im!” Michelle growled, as she was the one who had to carry Matthew after he fell asleep. Her face softened though when she looked at Matthew’s for once calm face. "Y'know, he can bay a brat a’ times, but he’s ur lil’ brat.” 

“You got that right.” Maddie muttered in agreement, keeping quiet so that he wouldn’t wake up. As the twins started their long trek home, making sure not to wake Matthew up, they saw the same guy as before, however this time they walked right past him, trying to get home as fast as they could. 

When at last they made it, they walked right in, knowing that their father must be back from grocery shopping. Their father looked, however whatever he was going to say died on his tongue when he saw Michelle carrying Matthew. 

“What- What on earth happened to him?” their father asked in surprise. “Why is he passed out? Did he forget to take his meds?” 

“He remembered his meds, Dad, he just got really worried about something.” Maddie responded. “Do you mind if we stay here to watch over him?” 

“Of course, of course. I’ll just call the school and tell them that you three won’t be attending.” He said as the twins started to walk up the stairs. “Oh, and don’t forget to tell him what happened!” 

“Right!” Maddie quietly yelled back. The twins slowly walked up the stairs as to not wake Matthew up. When they finally got to his room, they laid him on his bed. 

“’m gonna go down ta sta's an’ get ‘im sum food.” Michelle mumbled as she was already walking to the door. She was stopped by a groan made by Matthew. “On secund thunk, I’ll just gut Pops ta gut sum food. Pops!” 

“Yes?” his voice calmly drifted up to their ears. 

“Can ya gut sum food fer Matt?!” she called back. 

“Of course I can!” their father said. “I’ll have it done it a jiffy.” 

“Why does Dad still use thaaattt?” Maddie whined, quite fed up with the stuff that popped out of her dad’s mouth. “Why can’t he just use normal words?” 

“’Cause 'e's uld. Uld peple can’t use nurmle wurds.” Michelle responded, also fed up. “’Sides, ‘m prutty sure tha’ ‘e does it jus’ ta annooy us.” 

“You too! You can’t let go of that silly accent! What area is that accent even from, the Dark Zone?!” Maddie exclaimed. “Also, why would he want to annoy us?! He loves us!” 

“Peple annooy uthers the’ cure aboot. Also, mah accent ain’t sillay and it don’ come frum ta Dark Zune.” Michelle growled back, furious. 

“Well then, where does it come from?!” Maddie asked, really wanting to know. 

“Uhhhh…” she didn’t really have an answer for that except one. “I don’ know.” 

Maddie blankly stared at her for a little bit, before they heard another groan. Their little brother was waking up! They speed-walked over to his bed. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with a lot of comfort words and reassurances. 

“What h- happened?” Matthew stuttered, much calmer then before. The twins looked at each other for a moment before Maddie started to explain what happened. “Oh… sorry for making you t- two miss sch-school.” he murmured in regret when she was done. 

“Don’t be sad! We don’t mind at all!” Maddie reassured. 

“Oh, okay good. I’m glad that you don’t mind.” Matthew sighed in relief. 

“Nope. We don’ mind a’ all,” Michelle confirmed. Just then their father opened the door and put down the food. He then went back out the door. 

Michelle then stood up to grab the food and made a face of disgust. “Why did Pops decide ta make ya coconut rice ‘gain?” 

“What? Again?” Matthew’s face twisted in disgust. “Is this his way of telling me I’m fat?” The twins looked at him. He was the skinniest person they had ever seen. 

“Well, if he is trying to tell you that, he’s got it dead wrong.” Maddie responded. “I’ll go make some actual food and tell Dad that it’s for me and Michelle, so you eat what I make and we’ll eat the coconut rice.” 

With that, Maddie went out the door. When she came back, she had a box of pepperoni pizza. Matthew’s eyes lit up with delight. “Why can’t we just share that pizza and through out the coconut rice?” 

“Good idea, squirt.” Michelle said, ruffling Matthew’s hair. 

“Heeyyyy, quit iiiitt!” Matthew whined. “It wasn’t THAT good of an idea!” 

“On the contraire, it WAS a good idea.” Maddie smirked. Matthew stopped whining and instead grabbed a piece of pizza. His sisters followed suit. Maddie then dumped the coconut rice out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hello! This story is being written by two people, though my co-author hasn't got an account yet. The way to know if it's my co-author speaking it that this is her: (), while this:** is me, GhostlyDragon.*


End file.
